


Pawsitively Purrfect

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Jimon Week 2k17 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cats, Jimon Week, Jimon Week 2017, M/M, i couldn't think of cat names so i used the name of their real life cats, i have no clue how to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Day 6- Animals





	

They adopted Stella and Rajah by accident.

They kept finding the cats on their balcony (despite living on the eighth floor) or on the stoop of the apartment. They were always thin, always cold, always dirty, and always together.

Jace started it by taking them inside and giving them milk every day and a bath once a month. Simon would sometimes sit outside and pet them for hours.

Eventually, this led to a trip to the vet.

The others joke that the kittens are their kids, and they’re not far off. The cats eat when they do, sleep with them, and are spoiled rotten.

Clary and Alec are especially fond of the cats.

Clary will come over and hold the cats for hours, not saying one word to Simon or Jace. Alec will love up on them whenever he visits, cooing and meowing at them, laughing when they meow back.

Stella and Rajah are 100% two of the four members of the Lewis-Lightwood family.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwitxhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
